


Plaintive

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [853]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Vance's perspective on Gibbs' team.





	Plaintive

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/01/2001 for the word [plaintive](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/01/plaintive).
> 
> plaintive  
> Expressive of sorrow or melancholy; mournful;sad.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #500 Team Spirit.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Plaintive

In some ways Vance admired Gibbs’ team, but in others he hated it. Gibbs’ team was the epitome of team spirit. They were always there to defend the others on the team and prove them innocent regardless of the charge. 

On the other hand, they were also the epitome of every leader's despair. They were cliquish, mistrustful of outsiders, and generally kept to themselves. They would defend an NCIS agent not on their team, but not with the same fervor they defended their own.

Vance couldn't help feeling plaintive about the whole scenario as once again Gibbs’ team derailed one of the classes on the culture they were trying to build at NCIS. It was impossible to build a culture of trust, friendship, and accountability when Gibbs’ team was the most well known and most likely to break the cultural guidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
